El Regreso
by The Mystery Girl 245
Summary: Dos chicas normales, no tan normales, fanáticas de "Las crónicas de Narnia" terminan por accidente en este maravilloso mundo conociendo a sus amores platónicos causando uno que otro problemilla, en especial, la menor de estas dos. ADVETENCIA: Esta Historia es una colaboración con sword of wind y yo, la cual será publicada en su cuenta de Wattpad, para que no piensen que es plagio.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**SI! se que he estado desaparecida por casi un año, pero tengo mis problemas personales, como cualquier otro escritor de FanFiction, y necesitaba resolverlos, pero lo más importante es que... ¡YA VOLVÍ! Y para agradecer que no me han abandonado les traigo esta nueva historia de... Las Crónicas de Narnia! Espero que les guste ya que es una colaboración con sword of wind (pasense por su perfil), sin mas me despido, Sayonara :3**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic también será subido a wattpad por si piensan que se esta copiando, no lo es.**

* * *

Entré en un pasillo de este gran castillo, jamás imagine llegar aquí y realmente me gustaría explorarlo, pero debo ocultarme para que nadie se dé cuenta que estoy aquí, me escondo entre las sombras para que los guardias no me vean. Después de irse tomo un escudo y camino por el pasillo hasta el final, hay una puerta que tiene una "E" grabada en oro, sonrío; la abro cautelosamente, lo observo, esta distraído **y de espaldas, grave error**. Usa una camiseta azul claro, unos pantalones cafés y sus botas, lleva su espada al lado, se ve tan guapo**... tan secuestrable como siempre**. Su cabello negro está reflejado por la luz del sol que llega desde la ventana, camino lentamente y lo noqueo **con la primera cosa que tenía a la mano, la cual, curiosamente, era su sexi y suertuda lámpara**, su cuerpo cae rápidamente al suelo, lo sujeto de las piernas y lo arrastro hasta afuera; sus hermanos están en el pasillo **rayos, me tengo que dar prisa**. Sacan sus armas inmediatamente pero uso mi magia para hacer que Edmund flote al lado mío y empiezo a correr mientras me persiguen **como si mi vida dependiera de ello, que de cierta forma si lo hace**, Susan me lanza varias flechas pero las esquivo rápidamente, llevo algo de ventaja cuando casi tropiezo con mi **estúpido e inservible para correr** vestido **y para rematar es de falda larga**, como lo odio, **necesito mis amados** pantalones. Aunque están bastante lejos sigo corriendo**,** por un momento me distraigo y algo me golpea, caigo al suelo al me siento mareada, lo último que veo son unas alas blancas y todo se pone negro.  
**Esa traidora...**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Konichiwa!**

**Hola lector s, les traigo el primer capitulo de la historia escrito por sword of wind y yo, cada quien se turnara para escribir una capitulo, pero sere yo quien los publique aquí y Wind en su otra cuenta, sin mas que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura (XD) Sayonara!**

* * *

Veo caer el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga junto con su "pequeño" trauma, creo que después del saludo al suelo, el trauma va a quedar bien feo. Trato de recoger los cuerpos y regresar al muchacho al lugar del cromen, pero alguien me sostiene mis muñecas en mi espalda y posa su espada en mi cuello.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué secuestras a mi hermano? - Mi corazón se detuvo, no puedo creer que EL me esté detrás de mí, y para colmo hablándome, si es que no estuviera malinterpretado las cosas y amenazándome a muerte, ya hubiera gritado como mi amiga.

\- NO, yo... - Les quería explica las cosas.

\- ¿Quieres revivir a la Bruja blanca o le eras fiel al tío de Caspian? - Interrumpió la arquera caminando hasta estar entre "los bellos durmientes" y yo.

\- ¡QUE NO! yo solo... -

\- ¿O es que acaso...? -

\- ¡Peter, Susan, ya basta! - Ordeno la más pequeña del lugar.

\- Pero Lucy – dijeron los dos.

\- Dudo mucho que un ÁNGEL quiera tratar de hacernos daño - Dijo Lucy recalcando lo de ángel.

Sus hermanos mayores por fin se dan cuenta de mis alas, pero se sorprenden tanto que sueltan las armas y dan un paso hacia atrás.

\- Tienes alas - comenta perpleja Susan.

\- Sí, si las tengo -

\- Eres un ángel - comenta Peter en el mismo estado.

\- Sí, si lo soy -

\- Pero si lo eres, ¿Por qué quieres secuestrar a Edmund? – indico Susan.

\- Hermanos, la que estaba secuestrando a Ed, era la muchacha que está saludando el suelo - adoro a esta niña, ella si distingue a las personas.

\- Exacto, yo solo la quería detener. Pero no la culpen, ella es muy fan de él - respondí mientras guardaba mis alas.

\- ¿Eh? - Replico Peter confundido

\- ¿Ella también es un ángel? -

\- ¿Que? Claro que no, es un elfo -

\- Pero en Narnia no habitan los ángeles ni los elfos - respondió Susan con su lógica

\- Y lo sé, no somos de este mundo... Bueno si, pero no -

\- Muy bien, ya no entiendo nada, primero una loca secuestra a mi hermano, después otra loca viene y resulta ser un ángel y la primera loca una elfa, la cual es muy fan de Ed, y las dos son y no son habitantes de Narnia ¿Me salte algo, querido ángel?- negué con la cabeza algo asustada, pues Peter se veía muy estresado- ¿No? pues que bien porque ahora ¡quiero que me expliques! - sip, definitivamente esta estresado. Genial el elfo destruye algo y el ángel lo tiene que reparar.

*Flash back*

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama leyendo por décima vez Las Crónicas de Narnia, realmente amaba ese libro y en especial el personaje de Peter, sin darme cuenta me enamoraba de él cada día, de pronto la puerta se abrió de repente. Era Citlalli.

\- Hola Alexa - me dijo mi amiga castaña que usaba unos jeans y una blusa azul con sus botas, le correspondí con un saludo de mano y empecé a leer otra vez. Después de varios minutos una pluma blanca, cayó sobre mi nariz y estornude, miles de plumas empezaron a aparecer de la nada hasta que el suelo quedo totalmente blanco.

\- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunte a Citlalli que me veía raro, voltee para atrás y dos alas salían detrás de mi espalda, me quede atónita, después voltee con mi amiga, sus orejas se habían hecho puntiagudas y en su cabello aparecieron unas flores, resople un mechón de mi cabello largo color castaño, esto seguro era un sueño. Me pellizque pero nada ocurrió, de pronto apareció un portal con la imagen de un castillo que reconocí inmediatamente: Cair Paravel, sin pensarlo dos veces lo atravesamos, cuando aparecimos cercas de la escalera; fuimos a un armario y cambiamos nuestra ropa, llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro mientras que Citlalli uno azul fuerte, pobre de ella, la obligue a usarlo ya que no le gustan y además aquí las mujeres no suelen usar pantalones. Le había dicho que me esperara en el pasillo pero cuando salí ya no estaba.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Konichiwa! :3**

**Hola, sinceramente este es mi capitulo favorito de lo que va de la historia, tal vez cuando avance cambie de opinión, por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, es gratis XD, sin mas me despido, Sayonara :D**

* * *

Empecé a despertar de mi saludo al suelo, esa traidora me las pagara. Pude oír algunas voces pero no entendía sobre lo que charlaban, de pronto, abrí los ojos.

Y Citlalli es fundadora y presidenta del club oficial de fans de Edmund — dijo mi amiga castaña. Él, que estaba sentado en el suelo se puso tan rojo como una manzana.

A si, pues Alexa también es presidenta pero del de Peter — dije levantándome del suelo, el "gran rey" se sonrojó al igual que su hermano. Susan y Lucy estallaron en carcajadas.

Mi amiga empezó a correr hacia mí y patitas pa' que las quiero. Creo que estuvimos 15 minutos persiguiéndonos hasta cansarnos.

— Pues por lo menos yo no tengo otro club llamado "Petmund" — me indica Alexa sin aliento.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntan los dos.

— Es… — le tapo rápidamente la boca a la castaña de mi amiga.

— Eso no se dice — digo algo sonrojada. Los dos parecen más confundidos pero no vuelven a preguntar nada, parece que todo está resuelto.

— Bueno ya que todo está resuelto, por qué no vamos a comer… Peter— dice Susan, pude fijarme que los dos hermanos Pevensie nos miraban discretamente.

— Si… lo que digas Susan —responde.

Ahora nos dirigimos al comedor, y que bueno porque la verdad es que ya estaba muriéndome de hambre.

Cuando llegamos no me fije mucho en la decoración por lanzarme a la primera comida que se veía deliciosa a mi alcance, digo, tratar de secuestrar al sexi rey justo, utilizar tus poderes exitosamente por primera vez, correr lo más rápido que tus piernas te permitieran, ser noqueada y desmayarte por sabrá-Aslan-cuanto-tiempo, y volver a correr más rápido que la última vez, deja hambriento a cualquiera, y más si es alguien que come lo doble de lo normal cuando no tiene hambre normalmente.

— ¡Citlalli! ¡Modales! — oí gritar a mi querida guardiana.

— Vale, Itadakimasu*— dije mientras juntaba mis manos y cerraba mis manos para después volver a devorar mi comida.

— ¡No me refería a eso! Estamos enfrente de los reyes y reinas de Narnia, un poco de respeto y deja de tragar como cavernícola —.

— Jajajajaja, déjala, se nota que tiene hambre — Quise voltear para ver quién era mi defensor, pero na, la comida es más importante — Pero quienes son estas dos personas ¿Son sus amigas?—

— Em, mejor te lo explicamos mientras comemos, Caspian, que yo también tengo hambre, por qué ser secuestrado deja hambriento a cualquiera —.

No se cómo le hicieron, pero quedamos así, Capian estaba sentado en la "cabeza" de la mesa rectangular gigante, a su Izquierda; Peter, Alexa y Susan, y a su derecha; Edmund, Yo y Lucy.

— ¿Y yo no tengo ni un club de Fans? — Comento Caspian cuando Alex termino de contar todo de nuevo y cuando Lucy y Susan comentaron el pequeño accidente que se sufrió cuando me desperté

— Yo estoy en otro club de Casmund, ¿Te sirve? — Conteste sin las intenciones de querer explicar de nuevo el nombre tan extraño, así es, pertenezco a tres clubs, 4 cuando acepten mi inscripción al club "Caspet", o creo que se llamaba así.

— Citlalli, a veces me enfermas — solo gruñí al pequeño insulto de Alex al estar mordisqueando el filete de sabrá-Aslan-que-corte-es — ¡Y utiliza el Tenedor y cuchillo, por Aslan!

— Bitch, please, I'm divergent, nadie me controla —.

— Ni siquiera has leído el libro, así que deja de decir eso —.

— Culpa a nuestras amigas que me lo pegaron —.

— Ed, ayuda a la carnívora con su carne por favor — Pidió, no, más bien, ordeno Susan.

— Con gusto —.

— Muy bien, retiro lo dicho — Pensé en voz alta al ver que Ed estaba cortando mi carne y se ponía algo ¿Rojito?

— Ahora sí, verdad — Comento algo picara y burlesca la futura esposa de Peter, como a mí me gusta decirle.

— ¡A callar! — Le grite mientras le lanzaba un panecito que estaba por ahí y me sonrojaba causando una risa entre todos los presentes.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Konichiwa!**

**Hola, otro capitulo, que rápido vamos XD, disfrútenlo, sin más que decir, sayonara :3**

* * *

Después de haber comido, los chicos decidieron mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones, ya que si hemos venido aquí debe ser por algo, y no creo que diremos solo un día. Yo voy caminando al lado de Peter mientras Citlalli está al lado de Edmund, todo el pasillo está inundado en silencio.

Y… ¿Desde cuándo son fans de esa tal saga "Las Crónicas De Narnia"? — pregunta el chico de cabello oscuro

Desde los 11 años — respondemos.

… ¿Qué edad tienen? — pregunta el "gran rey".

Alexa tiene 16 años y yo 15 — responde mi amiga castaña. Llegamos al pasillo donde se encuentran los aposentos de los reyes y reinas, por extraña coincidencia, nuestras habitaciones se encuentran al lado izquierdo de las de los hermanos Pevensie.

Etto, ¿Y sus hermanas?— pregunto mi amiga.

Ellas están en el siguiente pasillo— Responde el mayor.

Esperemos que esto no les incomode— Dijo el azabache.

No, ¿Cómo creen? para nada— Podría jurar que después de esto escuche un "juejuejuejue" de parte del santo elfo, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Bueno, buenas noches, recuerden que todavía tenemos que descubrir por qué están aquí, para cualquier cosa que necesiten, hagan me lo saber— Por alguna extraña razón, siento que el "Gran Rey" lo decía más para mí que para Citlalli

Que descansen y sueñen bien— Y por otra extraña razón siento que "El justo" le decía más a Citlalli que a mí, lo cual no se me hace nada justo.

Igualmente— Respondimos al unísono mientras los chicos se metían a sus respectivos cuartos y mi hermana-adoptiva-no-oficial hacia lo mismo.

Citlalli, más te vale que no vuelvas a tratar de raptar a alguien —.

Jajajaja, sabes que no lo volvería a intentar — La mire — Dos veces seguidas —Mi mirada insistía —VALE PUES ya no trato de raptar al sexy —.

Eso espero, te cuidare mientras duermes — Dije mientras me metía a mi cuarto.

Que sueñes contigo misma— Alcance a oír de su paste antes de cerrar la puerta y tratar de dormir. Esta sería una larga noche.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Konichiwa! Sip... no he podido subir capitulo, mi hermana siempre esta en la computadora ¬¬ pero bueno no vengo a hablar de eso sino ha continuar las aventuras de nuestras dos protagonistas, por favor regálame un review para saber si te gusta la historia y que eres lector o lectora :3**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Al salir el sol, ya estábamos desayunando todos juntos, a excepción del rey sexy por sabrá-Aslan-que razones.  
Por su claro que yo estaba comiendo especialmente solo carne con la ángel regañando me sobre mi mala alimentación y diciéndome sobre el plato del volverá-a-saber-Aslan-que.  
—Ne, ¿pulite dolmil da noye? — Pregunte a mi amiga regañona.  
— ¿Qué? — Contesto perpleja. Trague la comida que tenía en la boca y volví a preguntar — Que si pudiste dormir en la noche —.  
— ¿Por qué preguntas? —dice Alexa.  
— Porque yo no pude dormir pensando en tu-ya-sabes-quien, y pensé que te paso lo mismo — Lo único que mi amiga hizo fue ponerse rojita y concentrarse en su comida, bueno, dejo de regañar me, misión cumplida.  
De la nada, se escuchó un gran golpe proveniente de la entrada del Gran comedor, todos volteamos a ver quién era, claro, todos excepto yo, la comida es primero.  
— ¿ALGUIEN A VISTO MI LINTERNA? — Al escuchar esa voz volteo a ver a un Edmund todo despeinado y con su ropa mal puesta, normalmente mataría a alguien en este instante si no hubiera deducido que no estaba con alguien y estaba buscando su linterna. Además, se ve tierno, ¿De qué me quejo?  
— ¿Tú la tienes, verdad? — Escuche susurrarme a Alex, a lo que yo sonreí.  
— Dijiste que no secuestrara a alguien, no a algo — después de eso ella sólo se golpeó la cara con su mano, como signo de arrepentimiento o decepción… quien sabe.  
Al terminar de comer, estábamos dando una vuelta por el jardín junto a lo reyes, ya que las reinas tenían asuntos que atender, realmente era hermoso, pero digamos que comer mucho pesa después, creo que me dará una indigestión. Después siento que alguien tiene su vista sobre mí guardiana y yo, busco en todos lados y veo detrás de unos arbustos, en otro pasillo, a Caspian, que se da cuenta de mi mirada y se va como su nada hubiera pasado.

Volteo y veo hacia mi compañera, en su mirada hay algo extraño, parece preocupada o perturbada por algo, no sé qué es, no puedo leer mentes pero sería genial que pudiera, digo, todas las posibilidades de aprobar exámenes tendría. Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento, hay muchos narnianos practicando con diferentes tipos de armas, incluso hay algunos niños. Peter y Edmund empiezan un duelo amistoso entre ellos y parece que tratarán de impresionar a "alguien" pero realmente no lo lograrán, se me ocurre tomar unas frutas que se encontraban por ahí, y con mi mirada le hago señas a Alexa, ella saca de su bolsa una preciosa daga con incrustaciones de diamante y mientras lanzo la fruta al aire, ella arroja la daga y da en el centro de esta dejando boca abiertos a los reyes que parecen más perplejos que nunca. Después tomo un arco y clavo la misma fruta en un árbol cercano antes de que caiga al suelo.

Hablábamos tranquilamente sobre nuestro talento oculto con los reyes, cuando pasa Caspian por el pasillo y el ambiente se vuelve de uno alegre a uno con mucha tensión… realmente no sé qué está pasando aquí pero realmente creo que de aquí no va a salir nada bueno ¿Es que odian a Caspian o qué?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Hola lectores, no había subido capítulo porque sentía que nadie leía ;-; pero ahora tengo algunos lectores :'D Este capítulo va dedicado a Vannesa, mi buena amiga damelifrost y sword of wind :) Disfruten de su lectura. **

**P.S: Tengo más capítulos más me parece correcto subir dos por cada dos semanas, lo consultare con mi amiga escritura. **

* * *

Todo el ambiente estaba tenso, realmente tenía un poco de miedo, pero todo se calmó cuando Caspian avanzo de nuevo. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, había algo perturbador en sus ojos, no sabía que era pero un escalofrío paso por mi cuerpo. Entra en una habitación y cierra la puerta con mucha fuerza. Seguimos caminando en silencio.

— ¿Odian a Caspian? — pregunta "inocentemente" Citlalli.

—… — los chicos no responden, observo que Edmund se está poniendo rojo de… ¿enojo?

— Si me disculpan… — dijo entre dientes, se fue caminando a paso rápido mientras sus brazos se tensaban. Ahora si que estoy confundida, ¿Qué le pasa? Esto es muy extraño.

Seguimos caminando, iba al lado de Peter y mi "querida" amiga me estaba "echando" carrilla, de repente me golpea con su codo y me empuja… gracias "santa" elfa. El gran rey me sostiene con sus brazos y nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos instantes; parece querer decirme algo pero me suelta y sigue caminando, creo que si no estuviera aquí, lloraría.

Entramos a una gran biblioteca, repleta de estantes con libros de todo tipo, me llamo la atención uno en particular, se encontraba en el centro sobre un tipo de presídium, era de gran tamaño y grueso, cerrado por ramas que forman un candado y alrededor hay ornamentos en oro y plata. Su nombre no se alcanza a observar ya que esta borroso.

— Me parece familiar — dice Citlalli.

— A mí también—. De pronto el libro empieza a abrirse lentamente, como si nuestra presencia fuera importante. Todas las páginas se mueven rápidamente hasta detenerse en… "Criaturas". Me parece interesante y comienzo a leer en voz alta.

— "Antes que las ninfas, centauros, minotauros y otras criaturas habitarán los bosques, dos civilizaciones muy poderosas se asentaron en ellos: Los elfos y los ángeles.

Los elfos eran conocidos por su inteligencia, belleza inexplicable y sus características orejas puntiagudas, pero realmente son unos guerreros con sus destrezas en varias armas y muy astutos. Amaban las joyas azules y la plata. Sus poderes se conectaban con la naturaleza, también eran unos expertos en la música.

Los ángeles eran criaturas celestiales, con una belleza inexplicable (al igual que los elfos) y tenían unas características alas blancas de gran tamaño, pero bajo esa ternura existían unos guerreros fuertes y estratégicos. Amaban cantar y bailar durante la primavera, su canto era hermoso.

Ambas civilizaciones eran grandes amigas, más cuando sus princesas nacieron; con un año exacto de diferencia, ellas nacieron el primer día de primavera, durante el equinoccio, al pasar los años su amistad se había vuelto una gran felicidad para sus pueblos, pero nadie sabía lo que les esperaba.

Un día apareció una mujer muy extraña en sus territorios, ambos reyes fueron al lugar y se encontraron con Jadis, más conocida como la Bruja Blanca, ella les dijo que si no se unían a su ejército, todos perecerían uno a uno, y así empezó una lucha sangrienta que se pagó con la vida de muchas personas. Cuando el ejército enemigo ataco los dos castillos, las princesas escaparon lo más rápido que pudieron mientras sus aldeas eran destruidas frente a sus ojos; se cree que hubo sobrevivientes, pero no hay certeza de eso. Mientras que las princesas, se piensa que corrieron la misma suerte que parte de la familia real." — concluí.

Después de esa historia, casi lloro de tristeza, no puedo creer que siempre perteneciéramos a este lugar, es impresionante que seamos las únicas sobrevivientes de 2 civilizaciones, aunque quisiera saber más sobre la familia real, parece que en Narnia todo es posible. De pronto escuche a alguien corriendo atrás de nosotros, volteamos y vemos a Caspian tratando de cruzar lo más pronto la salida, ahora sí, estoy confundida… ¿Qué no estaba en su habitación? ¿Por qué nos estaba espiando?

Todos ya estábamos reunidos en el gran comedor para la cena, me encontraba sentada entre Lucy y Peter, hablaba con la pequeña de situaciones chistosas con sus hermanos, como una vez que los dos se quedaron atorados en el marco de una puerta por hacer una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero al comedor, realmente adoraba a esa pequeña. Citlalli y Edmund hablaban alegremente, no se sobré que, pero parecían bastante entretenidos, cuando terminamos todos nos despedimos y los reyes nos acompañaron a nuestros aposentos. Cuando entré a mi cuarto, me acosté sobre mi cama y empecé a llorar, no sé porque lo hacía, pero eso me arrullo y de pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? :3**


	7. Capítulo 6

_Escuchaba unas extrañas voces, me encontraba en medio del bosque, sola, a mediodía. Todo era realmente tranquilo; el cantar de los pájaros era hermoso y los árboles bailaban al son del viento. Me pare, usaba un vestido de tono azuloso con falda larga, no me agradaba pero sinceramente era lindo. Camine por un sendero disfrutando del paisaje y el aire fresco que me brindaban los árboles hasta encontrarme con una cascada. El agua cristalina caía desde lo alto de una pequeña colina, realmente parece un espejo; de pronto empiezo a ver que una imagen se creaba sobre esta y al terminar de dibujarse supe que se trataba de Nueva York, mi "antiguo" hogar. Sentí deseos de cruzarlo, mis pies se movieron solos y lo cruce olvidándome de todo lo que me rodea._

— Ten, te lo regalo — dijo Ed mientras me daba un paquete y desviaba su cara sonrojada, es tan tierno.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunte algo curiosa mirando la envoltura de un color negro brilloso, no me pregunten como, pero juro que este negro brilla.

— Pues ábrelo — Contesto con una sonrisa divertida, no sé si decirle maldito o morirme de ternura — pero antes de eso, ¿quieres dar un paseo a caballo? —.

— Con mucho gusto, su majestad — respondí mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, la cual no lo hacía por cortesía o algo, sino para no lanzarme en este mismo momento a sus brazos y gritar como loca — Solo espéreme un momento —.

Cuando me asegure de haber salido del campo de visión de Ed, empecé a bailar, girar, correr, brincar y gritar como la loca que soy mientras me dirigía a mis aposentos.

— Si no dejas de hacer eso, terminaras de vomitar todo tu desayuno —.

— ¡Lo remplazare con más comida si eso pasa! — Le conteste-grite, a mi ángel mientras cerraba la puerta de mi cuarto.

El vestido que traía, no era el adecuado para ir a una cita, y menos los pocos que tenía e mi ropero.

— Si tan solo tuviera mis adorados pantalones — Solté un suspiro mientras me sentaba en mi cama y ponía en regalo que mi rey sobre ella, leyeron bien, "MI rey" del verbo "SOLO MIO Y NO LO COMPARTO" a excepción de los shippins de los cuales adoro e incluyen a Ed, y que sé que son imposibles... ¿En dónde estaba? a sí. Abrí el regalo que Edmund me había regalado momentos antes de que saliera corriendo como loca-desquiciada-nada-digno-de-un-elfo, el cual resultaba ser un hermoso vestido de seda con manga y falda larga de un color azul que solo se ve en las rozas azules o en las alas de una mariposa, aunque en las extremidades de las mangas y de la falda tenía el mismo color de la envoltura. Aunque este vestido se parecía al que tuve en el sueño, era tan hermoso que se convirtió en el único vestido que me gusta, aunque cuando encuentre pantalones narnianos, me los pondré sin ninguna duda.

Me coloque el vestido azul, y unos guantes y botas negros, cabe destacar que las botas son las que traía puestos antes de que mi queridísima Hermana-adoptiva me obligara a vestirme como toda una narnania, pero nadie notara que son de otro mundo, así que YOLO. Al verme en el espejo, decidí que definitivamente este vestido lo iba a utilizar cada dos días, porque se tiene que lavar, sino, lo utilizaría todos los días.

Al salir de mi habitación sorprendentemente estaba a fuera Edmund, el cual al verme, se sonrojo, misión cumplida. Espera, el afuera de mi cuarto, yo adentro cambiándome...

— ¡¿Estabas espiándome?! —.

— ¡Claro que no! solo te estaba esperando — replico él.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? — pregunte.

— Soy el rey Edmund el justo, tienes mi palabra de que puedes confiar en mí, ¿nos vamos? — me pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco y doblaba su brazo para que me "enganchara" de él como lo hacen en las películas románticas pastelosas llenas de cliché, lo cual, sin saber qué hacer, porque no estoy acostumbrada a eso, acepte. — ¿Te mencione que te ves hermosa?—.

— A callar — le conteste en forma de puchero mientras me sonrojaba.

— Te ves hermosa —.

— Que calles — volví a contestar de la misma forma, definitivamente, no me llevo bien con lo pasteloso.

Después de ir en un paseo a caballo alrededor del castillo, y de dejarlos en el establo, dimos un paseo por el jardín, el, al ver un rosal de hojas multicolores, se acercó, arranco una, y me la coloco arriba de la oreja, "encajándola" en mi cabello, a lo cual me sonroje.

— Me siento como hawaiana —

— ¿Por qué? —.

— Porque siempre tienen una flor en la cabeza, según las películas de _Lilo y Stich_ —.

— ¿Eh? —.

— A, disculpa, olvide que en tu época todavía no salieron las películas de estos dos —.

— A, discúlpame, por no vivir en la edad en la cual los carros vuelan y los robots trabajan por ti —.

—Todavía no existe nada de eso, pero según "volver a al pasado" se suponía que ya tendrían que sacar las patinetas flotantes al inicio del año—

— ¿De qué año hablamos? —.

— 2014 —.

— ¿Entonces vienes del futuro? —.

— Nop, creo que vengo de un mundo paralelo del mundo del que tu vienes, pero el mío está más adelantado de año —.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —.

— Pues que en mi mundo, como ya lo explico Alexandra, lo que has vivido con tus hermanos está escrito en una saga de libros titulada "Las Crónicas de Narnia", en el primer libro explican la creación de este mundo, el cual conecta con otros mundos, y...—.

— Vale, vale, ya entendí, y hablando de eso, ¿Qué es "Petmund" y "Casmund"? —.

— Em... Algo que no quieres saber —.

Seguimos platicando por cosas sin sentido mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada al astillo que conectaba con el jardín de este, nada podría arruinar este momento...

Excepto la cascara de un plátano, con el cual Sabrá-Aslan-Como llego ahí pero me resbalé con él.

En mi mente gritaba "Puto plátano, puto el que lo dejo, putos todos" porque ahí estaba Ed y tengo que guardar mí vocabulario, aunque después cambiaría este pensamiento por un "Bendito plátano, Bendito el que lo dejo, Benditos todos", porque Sabrá-Aslan-Como termine en los brazos de Edmund, pero al mirarnos a los ojos ambos nos sonrojamos, el me dejo en el piso, rápidamente dijo un "nos vemos en la cena" y salió corriendo más rápido que yo cuando escapo de una Alexa enojada.

Caminando por ahí dentro del castillo, me encuentro al ángel y le cuento todo lo que me paso, y al finalizar todo, le pregunto si le paso algo, pero la maldita solo se sonrojo y me dijo "Vamos a cenar" mientras me daba la espalda.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Nota: Este capítulo será narrado desde el punto de vista de Edmund, espero que les agrade.**

* * *

Me encontraba en el comedor juntó a Susan, estábamos charlando sobre el próximo baile que se realizaría en el castillo, seguro será un gran éxito, pero esta vez ella nos obligara a Peter y a mí a bailar. No puedo negarme, además de ser mi hermana mayor también es reina, ojalá no tengamos que tomar lecciones, a Peter se le da eso, pero yo no soy muy bueno. De pronto entraron los demás, puse mi mirada sobre Citlalli, usaba el vestido que le había obsequiado y debo admitir que le queda muy bien. Sentí un codazo por parte de alguien, Peter.

Los sirvientes trajeron el desayuno y todos empezamos a comer, Citlalli comía como si estuviera muriendo de hambre mientras Alexa la regañaba, no pude evitar reír en mi interior por esa situación "Es tan linda"… esperen ¿linda? No pude evitar avergonzarme al haber pensado eso.

Peter, Alexa, Lucy, Citlalli y yo recorríamos la galería de arte del castillo, todo se encontraba en tranquilidad y disfrutábamos de ese momento. Entonces llego Caspian.

— Hola, ¿Puedo acompañarlos? — pregunto, todos asintieron y seguimos caminando.

Observamos algunas pinturas hasta parar en una que pareció interesarles a las chicas.

— ¿Quién es él? — pregunta Alexa.

— Fue un rey muy famoso — responde mi hermanita.

— ¿Por…? — pregunta Citlalli.

— Por el número de esposas que tuvo — ¿Sabían que un rey puede tener más de dos esposas al mismo tiempo? — dijo acercándose a las chicas. Mis músculos empezaron a tensarse y sentía rabia "Aléjate de ella", espera… ¿Tengo celos?

Lucy me tomo del brazo y con eso logre tranquilizarme, espero no haber actuado tan extraño frente a todos.

Peter y yo charlábamos en la sala de reuniones, le contaba abre el baile, y lo que nos obligaría a hacer Su.

— Lamentablemente, tendremos que bailar — dije.

— No es tan malo — replico mi hermano — a lo mejor y puedes sacar a bailar a Citlalli —. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

— A lo mejor tú también, pero a Alexa — simplemente actuó con indiferencia, pero se que el también siente algo por ella, se nota en la forma que la ve. De pronto entro Lucy, con su gran sonrisa.

—Hola — dijo ella dándome un abrazo, el cual correspondí — saben, acabo de escuchar a Alexa cantar, realmente fue hermoso —.

— Pues creo que era de esperarse — dijo Peter — es un ángel — pero creo que eso podría tomarse de dos formas.

— Y también toca la guitarra — dijo mi hermanita.

— Me gustaría escucharla…— dijo Peter —… digo, sería genial que todos la escucháramos, por qué no le preguntas si quiere cantar en el baile —.

— Claro —dijo Lu con mucho entusiasmo.

— Adiós — dije haciendo un pequeño saludo, el cual correspondió y se fue.

Decidí leer un libro del estante que se encontraba en la sala, me pareció interesante, de pronto entra Caspian, no pude evitar que nuestras miradas se cruzarán, quería decirle muchas cosas, y es extraño. Jamás había existido esa relación entre nosotros, siempre nos habíamos llevado muy bien, hasta la llegada de las chicas. Creo que él también debe sentir algo por ellas, pero más "oscuro". Debo hacer algo para advertirles, pero no por ahora, podría ser que me descubran.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Ideas?**


	9. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola criaturitas del señor! *inserte voz de el Rubius* VOLVÍ! Si, debí volver antes pero tengo bastantes asuntos escolares lo que me da poco tiempo para subir los capítulos (tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 12, estoy escribiendo el 13 :'D) pero ya es fin de curso así que estaré libre de ahora en adelante :DDDDD bien, recuerden dejar su review, me agrada saber si les gusta la historia. Si tienes ideas también me gustaría saberlo, pues la musa inspiradora no quiere llegar (como diría mi maestra de español). Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de su lectura, también subiré un capítulo más para recuperar tiempo. **

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que llegamos a Narnia, debo admitir: es un lugar fantástico y lleno de magia, pero también extraño Nueva York. Quisiera volver tan solo por unos minutos para poder despedirme, durante este tiempo he estado investigando sobre aquella leyenda que leímos en la biblioteca, tal vez encuentre pistas para saber en realidad lo que le paso a la familia real. Lucy me ha estado ayudando durante las últimas semanas; realmente es una niña muy eficiente y ya hemos avanzado bastante, aunque estoy segura que nos falta algo.

Desperté temprano en la mañana y decidí vestir pantalones, nos entregaron dos a mí y a Citlalli porque está empezando a hacer frió, por cierto estamos en otoño. Recuerdo la expresión de mi amiga castaña cuando el Rey Edmund se los entrego, ella se abalanzo sobre él y no dejaba de abrazarlo, lo estaba estrujando, literalmente.

Después de ajustar mi blusa con un cinturón, salí de la habitación. Me dirigí a la biblioteca, seguro Lucy ya estaría esperándome. Es a la única de los cuatro que le hablo sin títulos y mucho más personal. Nos hemos hecho grandes amigas a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad. Abro la puerta y la observo, usa un vestido rojo con blanco, su cabello castaño esta trenzado y está recogiendo algunas cosas.

—Buenos días — digo con entusiasmo. Ella voltea y sonríe. Empezamos a acomodar todo para tener un espacio ordenado, de pronto escucho unos gruñidos.

—Creo que tengo hambre — me dice Lucy.

—Yo también — dije tocando mi vientre — ¿Crees poder traer bocadillos? Claro, solo si tú quieres, no te obligaría a… —.

—No te preocupes, claro que puedo traer algunos —. Ella salió de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta, mientras esperaba me puse a leer "Divergente", si, resulta que había guardado el libro en mi bolso. De pronto las puertas se abrieron de un golpe, me pare alarmada, Caspian.

—Buenos días —

—Buenos días, disculpa por estar aquí, ya me iba— respondí mientras colocaba el separador en mi libro y lo cerraba.

—No tienes por qué irte, digo, normalmente vas acompañada de alguien y casi nunca tengo oportunidad de "encontrarte" sola—

—Disculpe si no me puedo quedar a platicar con usted, pero me están esperando—

—Muy bien, como no me dejas hablar, seré directo contigo— En un rápido movimiento me aprisiono contra la pared —Quiero que el próximo rey de Narnia sea nuestro hijo—

Se para dónde va esto, pero no se qué hacer, estoy asustada, y no tengo fuerzas como para "partirle el orgullo" como de seguro haría mi amiga ¿Qué hago? Dirán "Oh estas siendo demasiada exagerada, solo te dijo algo y te tiene contra la pared, nada fuera de lo normal" pues muy bien, lo que ustedes no saben es que está siendo muy insinuante.

— ¡Déjala en paz! — acto seguido veo que Peter, sabra-aslan-de-donde-salio, tirarle un golpe a Caspian en la cara lo suficiente mente fuerte como para dejarle un morete por una semana.

—Vale, vale, disculpe las molestias "Gran rey Peter" — Contesto sobándose la mejilla a regañadientes y mágicamente saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Gracias — exprese.

—No hay de que… pasaba por aquí y bueno… no quisiera que un ángel fuera corrompido —.

—Um, si, claro — por alguna razón, me decepcione un poco, digo, esperaba que dijera algo más y no exactamente eso. Por primera vez desearía que fuera como en los libros que mi maestra de lecturas tanto odia; El malo ataca, la damisela en apuros, el héroe la salva, se juran amor eterno y sabrá-el-autor que otras cosas y viven felices por siempre.

—Alexa, ya traje los bocadillos, y también comida suficiente como para hacer un picnic —.

Dirigí mi vista a la puerta, saliendo de mis pensamientos, para ver a Lucy parada justo ahí, y a Edmund y Citlalli asomándose por ella.

—Por cierto, acabamos de ver a Caspian con cara hinchada, ¿saben lo que le paso? —comento mi amiga

—¿Venimos en mal momento?— Pregunto "El justo" al notar la "pesada" atmósfera que nos rodeaba a su hermano y a mi… o eso creo.


	10. Capítulo 9

— Y ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunte.

—Ya te dije Citlalli, estamos buscando pistas de la familia real— respondió mi amiga.

—Aja, ¿Y a qué horas comemos? —.

—Citlalli…. — se quejo Alexa.

— ¡Oz Bezarius! Uno que se preocupa por alimentar su cuerpo y la regañan—

—Y ¿Qué Hago yo aquí?—.

—Ed, si utilizaras tu cabeza, sabrías que no podemos dejar a este par y a Lucy solas en el bosque— Respondió el "Rey" de mi casi-hermana.

—Aja, ¿y a qué horas descansamos? —.

—Como que los tórtolos andan de preguntones hoy ¿No hermano mayor? —Pregunto una "inocente" Lucy, a lo que Peter y Alexa solo atinaron a reírse mientras yo y Ed negábamos tontamente eso.

—Espera, ¿quién es ese tal "Oz bezarius"? — Pregunto Lucy una vez que terminara de reírse.

—Él es un personaje del anime…—Espera, siento como si yo ya hubiera estado aquí, los arboles forman un tipo de "sendero" y a lo lejos se escucha el caer del agua, es justo como… —Mi sueño— Susurro antes de, salir corriendo hacia la cascada que debería estar más adelante.

Al parecer los demás me están siguiendo mientras gritan "espera" o cosas así. Al llegar, trato de acercarme un poco más pero por desgracia piso una piedra que hace que me caiga, maldita suerte la mía, me la vivo cayéndome. Aunque al caer, cierro los ojos y siento que alguien me jala del brazo, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al lago que forma la cascada y ese alguien caiga con su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Al abrir los ojos y voltear al "peso extra" que reposa sobre mí, me encuentro con sus hermosos ojos, No pues si cada vez que me caiga, voy a terminar así de cercas de él, la próxima vez me caeré del balcón.

—Edmund, respeto tus necesidades, pero eso se hace a solas — dijo Peter.

—Hermano, Citlalli ¿No están muy pequeños para dar ese gran paso? — indico Lucy.

—Citlalli, se te volteo la tortilla…— dijo Alexa.

¿Pues que traen estos?... espera… él tiene su cara contra me pecho…

— ¿Cómodo? — le pregunto con algo de irritación.

—Ahora que lo preguntas… si— serás mi amor platónico y todo, ¡pero hasta aquí!

— ¡Que te quites! — Le conteste casi gritando.

—Lo siento… ¡no era mi intención! — Al parecer apenas capto, pero el muy bastardo, salió corriendo.

— ¡Vuelve aquí maldito acosador! ¡¿Primero me espías mientras me cambio y luego esto?! — Le grite corriendo tras de él mientras en mi mano sostenía una espada que-sabrá-Aslan-de-donde-la-saque.

— ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE ESTABA ESPIANDO! —.

* * *

**Si, definitivamente amo el carácter de Citlalli, es tan pro (?) Este capítulo es algo corto pero espero que les guste. Va dedicado a todas las que estan leyendo el fanfic :D Sayonara little fans. **

**¿Reviews? ¿Ideas? :3**


	11. Capítulo 10

**¡Hola Lectores! **

**¡Volví! :D Perdónenme por no subir capítulo, pero tenemos que escribir los que faltan, es mejor estar adelantados para subir con calma :3 Espero les guste mucho ;) **

**Sayonara :) **

* * *

Después de aquella situación incómoda, decidí encontrar las pistas por mi cuenta, ya que los demás parecían no estar muy interesados en ello. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, alejándome lo suficiente como para perderme; no tenía miedo, mientras siguiera siendo de día todo estaría bien. Llegue a una parte en la que el bosque empezaba a verse más frondoso y lleno de vida, el cantar de los pájaros era inspirador, se respiraba magia en el aire. De pronto, en medio de un claro, cerca de una cuesta, encontré algo bastante peculiar atorado en unas ramas de un gran árbol: un collar. Me pare de puntas para alcanzarlo, al tomar la cadena color plata, roce por accidente la piedra azul que estaba en esta, tuve una visión… dos niñas sobre un caballo bastante agitado, ambas tenían una expresión de horror y parecían huir de algo. A lo lejos pude notar un gran incendio, de la nada un caballo a gran velocidad pasó frente a mí, perdí el equilibrio y caí por la cuesta golpeándome la cabeza…todo se puso negro.

Empecé a despertar lentamente, hasta abrir completamente los ojos, observe mi alrededor, estaba sobre una camilla en una habitación café, había algunos estantes llenos de libros y frascos de cristal, parecían contener medicina, si no me equivoco debería estar en la enfermería del castillo, si así se le puede llamar. Tenía varios vendajes alrededor de mi cuerpo y en mi cabeza, trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no reaccionaron, de pronto, la puerta se abre, era el Rey Peter.

— Veo que ya has despertado — dice él.

— Si… —respondo — ¿qué paso? —.

— Te desmayaste, cuando te encontramos, estabas herida y demasiado blanca, seguro te habías caído por la cuesta y asustado con algo, también encontramos un collar — después se acercó un poco y me dio el collar en la mano, nuestras manos se entrelazaron. Él, empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, sus hermosos ojos azules se posaron en los míos. Nuestros labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de tocarse, sentía su respiración sobre mi cuello, entonces escuchamos un ruido y se separó rápidamente, estaba algo sonrojado y salió corriendo muy apenado, sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra. Sentí como si me hubieran quebrado el corazón… ¿por qué nada puede salir como quiero?

Tuve algunas visitas por parte de Susan y Lucy, realmente se habían preocupado por mi estado, y vieron que estuviera cómoda, Citlalli me traía comida y libros de vez en cuando, también mantenía informada sobre las actividades del castillo, mencionó que el baile real seria celebrado muy pronto.

Acabando de leer "Divergente", recibí una visita inesperada: Edmund.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — me pregunta desde el umbral de la puerta, tímidamente.

— Por supuesto — respondo, entra rápidamente, lo observo, parece inquieto y sus ojos oscuros reflejan angustia.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Rey Edmund? —pregunte.

— Agradecería que solo me llamaras Edmund — respondió, yo asentí — Me siento mal por lo que paso con Citlalli — lo comprendí, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera — y vengo a pedirte un consejo ¿qué puedo hacer para que me perdone? —.

— Bueno… podrías cantarle una canción o escribirle un poema — él sonrió.

— ¿Crees que funcione? — me preguntó.

— Claro que si — respondí alegremente. Por lo menos Edmund lucha por mi amiga, se nota que lo trae de un ala, me gustaría que así pasara con el Rey Peter, pero el amor siempre es diferente en cada persona. Seguramente no es nuestro destino estar juntos, tal vez… debería irme.


	12. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola! Bueno, este capítulo es corto pero espero y les guste. El siguiente es bastante largo, así que no se preocupen :3**

* * *

\- Ne, Alexa ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Le pregunte mientras miraba el salón en el cual me encontraba, era un salón que daba para un balcón tipo Romeo y Julieta… aunque tampoco estaba como a mil metros para arriba.

\- Em, Pues… ¿No te parece bonito este lugar?— Dijo con una sonrisa dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para después caer sentada en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿Qué tienes? — Al preguntar esto, ella me pregunto un "¿Por qué lo dices?" con la mirada.

\- Eso que acabas de hacer es algo que más bien haría yo, por cierto ¿A dónde fueron los Reyes y Reinas? —

\- Pues… ¿Cómo has estado? — OKEY, oficialmente esta trae algo entre manos, aunque ahora que ella lo menciona…

\- Bueno, aparte de estar muy enojada con cierta persona, estoy ENAMORADA—

\- ¿En serio? ¿De quién? ¿Lo conozco? — Ella pregunta con cierta esperanza en su rostro, como si ya supiera de quien hablo, aunque dudo mucho. Por cierto, por alguna razón, me empiezo a sentir vigilada.

\- Pues, ¿Si recuerdas los libros del "Señor de los Anillos" que me compre el otro día y nunca los soltaba porque no tenía tiempo de leerlos? Pues los empecé a leer, y estoy perdidamente enamorada de Legolas— Le dije con la misma emoción de cuando veo mucha comida deliciosa en una gran mesa.

Hablaba sin parar sobre él, como de lo sexi que era, si algún día pudiera conocerlo, lo ukeable que era y esas cosas, mientras ella solo soltaba una risa nerviosa y decepcionada mientras le salía una gotita en la sien.

\- ¿Quién es Legolas?~ — Escuche un canto detrás de la puerta, creo que era Ed.

\- ¿Qué te importa?~ — Le conteste cantando igual que él, detrás de la puerta se escucharon las risas de las dos hermanas. Después escuche un golpe y la voz de Pete diciendo "a lo que venimos" y la queja del rey menor. Me hubiera reído si tan solo, Alexa, no me hubiera pegado diciendo lo mismo por lo cual yo también me queje, pero si ni siquiera sabía a qué había venido.

Después se empezó a oír el sonido de dos guitarras, Edmund empezó a cantar, con Susan y Lucy haciendo el coro, creo que estaban cantando "Perdóname" de Camilo Sesto.  
Cuando las guitarras terminaron de escucharse, abrí la puerta para abrazar a Edmund y decirle "te perdono".

—Pero ya, hablando enserio, ¿Quién es Legolas? — Pregunto Ed abrazándome algo ¿Celoso? Solo atine a reírme, y de paso los demás también.

—Nadie, creo— contesté.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Como lo prometí... ¡aquí está el capítulo más largo que hemos escrito hasta ahora! :'D **

**Advertencia: Lleno de feelings ;-; y cosas raras. Leer bajo su propia precaución... ok no...**

* * *

**Pov Alexa**

Lucy y Susan se ven tan apresuradas que pienso que podrán desmayarse en cualquier momento, de pronto, aparece Citlalli muy confundida.

— ¿Por qué están así? — pregunta.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Ella niega —hoy será el baile de invierno — se ilumina su cara — deberías dejar de estar tan distraída con Edmund — ella solo se sonroja y luego me reclama, sé que no le agrada que diga eso.

Citlalli y Ed han pasado bastantes tiempos juntos, yo diría un mes, pero quien puede asegúralo. Sinceramente, no me sorprendería que ellos ya tuvieran algo entre manos, me alegro por ella. Entre tanto he estado investigando sobre la leyenda del libro, estoy segura que descubriré la verdad. En cuanto al Rey Peter y yo, no ha pasado nada, suele ser muy cortante con sus respuestas. Casi no lo he visto, tiene muchas "ocupaciones" y trata que nuestros caminos no se crucen, lo cual me deprime, pero, sé que no debo sufrir por eso. Las reinas se sientan a descansar un rato, trato de abanicarlas pero ellas me piden que pare.

— Deberías irte preparando… — expresa Susan refiriéndose a mi aspecto, mi estilo parece ser sacado de cierta chica del distrito 12.

— Bueno, la verdad es… —suspire.

— No tienes nada que ponerte, ¿verdad? — Yo asentí — Ve a mi habitación a las cuatro en punto, estoy segura que encontraremos algo para ti — no pude parar de sonreír. Me alegraba congeniar con la reina benévola.

Me encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de este inmenso castillo, para encontrar el atajo que me llevaría directamente a los aposentos de Susan y Lucy, leía un libro de plantas cuando choque con alguien. Edmund.

— Perdón… — dice dirigiéndose a mí, parecía que él también estaba distraído.

— No hay cuidado — respondí — te ves preocupado, ¿Estás bien?

— Siempre has sido muy observadora, ¿verdad? — Solo atinamos a reírnos — ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? — Yo asentí — me he sentido confundido los últimos días, y creo saber el porqué. Estoy enamorándome de Citlalli. Mi problema es que no encuentro el momento para decirle — sonríe hacia mí.

— Debes tener paciencia, estoy segura que el momento perfecto llegara — ambos nos despedimos y cada quien retoma su camino.

Llegue a la habitación de la reina, toque la puerta y espere, ella me recibe con una gran sonrisa. Citlalli y Lucy también están ahí. Ambas me toman del brazo y me arrastran adentro de la habitación. Es una alcoba muy bonita, aunque debo admitir, algo conservadora para mi gusto. Me senté sobre un sofá de terciopelo color marrón mientras las demás charlaban. De pronto, Susan se aparta y camina hacia una gran puerta blanca, mis ojos no pueden evitar abrirse como platos. Había centenares de vestidos hermosos y especiales. Tras probarme 20 no había encontrado el indicado, ninguno era de mi estilo. En cambio, mi hermana-no oficial ya tenía el suyo, que estaba hecho con seda color aguamarina, y se veía bastante elegante gracias al tul de seda que formaban las mangas. Estaba algo desesperada hasta que Susan saca un vestido que me deja impactada. Estaba hecho del mismo material del otro vestido, solamente que está en tonos grisáceos y el tul de seda formaba las mangas y parte del cuello hasta llegar al busto terminando en forma de corazón. La servidumbre nos ayudaba para que el tiempo rindiera y nos viéramos apropiadas para el baile, aunque la mayoría de las veces optaba por hacerlo sola. En pocas horas estábamos listas, con lindos peinados, maquillajes y algunos accesorios para el cabello. Camine hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación, la noche estaba cayendo dejando ver un hermoso cielo estrellado. Las personas habían empezado a llegar, la mayoría se trataba de criaturas mitológicas, aunque también se hacía presente la nobleza. Me encontré nerviosa por un momento, a veces era tímida, pero me convencí que todo estaría bien. Salimos de la habitación apresuradamente, las reinas debían estar abajo para recibir a los invitados. Cuando estábamos bajando, pude notar que Caspian nos esperaba al final de las escaleras. Citlalli, yo y Lucy nos esperamos un poco mientras que Susan se apresuró para llegar lo antes posible y tomar su brazo. Ella no se dio cuenta pero nos guiño un ojo, unos instantes después se retiraron hacia la entrada principal del castillo. Mis nervios se querían apoderar de mi cuerpo, pero todo el ambiente se aligero gracias a la presencia de Peter y Edmund, quienes nos veían con las bocas abiertas ¿acaso nos vemos tan diferentes?

Ambos vestían para combinar perfectamente con nosotros, por lo que voltee a ver a Lucy y negué con una cara desaprobadora, ella solo ríe y nos toma a ambas de la mano para bajarnos rápidamente. Pude notar que ambos llevaban sus armas, seguramente por precaución, el enemigo puede atacar en cualquier momento. Lucy se dirige a la entrada y nos deja a solas frente a ellos.

— Se ven muy bien esta noche — menciona Edmund con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambas decimos un simple "gracias" con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Nos ofrecen sus manos, ellos querían que les acompañáramos a recibir a sus invitados. Citlalli toma la mano de Ed felizmente. Ya que se alejan un poco, Peter y yo nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Nos vamos? — pregunta él con una media sonrisa, no dejaba de mirarme.

— Si — exprese tomando su mano tímidamente. Su roce es suave. No puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que lo veo, se ve muy apuesto.

—Gracias por venir.

—De ninguna forma nos perderíamos la fiesta de sus majestades.

Nos respondió una señora vestida muy elegantemente enganchada del brazo de lo que parece ser su esposo. El deber de los Reyes y Reinas es asegurarse de recibir a todos los invitados, y como sus acompañantes, la elfa y yo debemos estar a su lado.

— ¡Oh! Sus majestades, ¿nos permiten entrar con nuestro pequeño? Todavía es muy pequeño como para dejarlo solo y no pudimos encontrar a alguien que lo cuide esta noche.

—Aww, pero que bebé tan lindo, claro que el baroncito puede asistir.

—Gracias por su generosidad, Reina Lucy.

Mientras todos veíamos a la pequeña familia perderse entre los demás invitados, una pregunta nos asaltó a todos.

—Hablando de eso, ¿De dónde vendrán los bebés? — Volteando a ver a mi lado, no exagero cuando digo que TODOS los presentes nos sorprendimos que la pregunta la hacía el mayor, el Sumo Monarca.

—Pete ¿mamá nunca te dio la "plática"? — Susan fue la única que pudo hablar en vez de estarse aguantando las risitas de todos los demás, exceptuando por Lu que no entendía y por mí que solo me sonroje.

— ¿De qué platica hablas?

—Hermanita, vámonos, dejémosle a ellos responderle la pregunta a Pete— Respondió la Reina mayor arrastrando a Lu, aunque ella alegara que quería saber de qué estabamos hablando. Caspian volteo a ver a los dos reyes, después a nosotras y por ultimo a las reinas. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos él ya estaba a su lado…

— ¡Traidor! — Grito mi hermana no-oficial. Volteamos a ver a los reyes. No puedo creer que tenga que explicarle esto a dos…

—No se preocupen por mí, yo ya sé de dónde vienen, solo quiero ver su reacción. —Contesto Ed como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

—Muy bien, Alexa, te toca— Junto con el aliento de apoyo, por parte de cierta oreja picuda, recibí una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que avanzara un paso más hacia el "Gran Rey Inocente".

—Cuando una florecita quiere mucho… emmm… un abejito….el…. ella… eh…

**Pov Citlalli**

Jajajaja que divertido es ver a la ángel corrompiendo a alguien (:D)  
¡OSO Esta se me muere!

—No, Alexa, eres muy joven para morir de vergüenza— Lloriquee al atrapar a mi ángel antes de que saludara al suelo.

—¡No la mates antes de tiempo! Solo se desmayó— Grito Ed un poco alarmado por la repentina idea de mi amiga al hacerse la muerta.

—¡Yo solo quiero saber cómo se hacen los bebés y esta se me muere! — Por Aslan, incluso Pete se puede poner histérico.

—Si quieres saber cómo, te lo diré, escucha con atención— Procedí a aceptar las demandas de su majestad más estresada de lo normal, por dios, apenas y vemos el alma de Alexa escapar por su boca y estos dos se ponen peor que yo leyendo los fics de mi hermana y veo que no tiene el otro capi. Mira pequeño.

Pero soy mayor que tu

¡No me interrumpas! , ¡Jo! ¡Justo cuando me había entrado la inspiración! los bebés se hacen, cuando papá tiene ganas de tener relaciones y a mamá no le duele la cabeza, papá poco a poco va acariciando a mamá el cuello, besándola apasionadamente en los labios, y cuando mamá por fin sede, papá va quitándole prenda por prenda hasta dejar desnuda a mamá, ya estando desnuda mamá, papá empieza a extender sus caricias por el torso, los pechos, la espalda, cintura, hasta llegar a su zona púbica, el cual empieza a usar sus dedos de forma que a mamá le gusta…

¡Ya es suficiente! Tanto la inocente Alexa como el sexi Ed me tapan la boca impidiéndome respirar (Ni me di cuenta cuando fue que está regreso de la "muerte")

**Pov Alexa**

Mira, que el baile ya empezó Arrastro a esta pervertida corrompe-reyes mientras esta grita algo parecido a "No, ¡Espera! Aún no he sacado el libro del Kama Sutra!" dejado a los dos reyes de Narnia atrás con el mayor súper rojo y tartamudeando.

Veo a Caspian con un muérdago volando arriba de él tratando de posarse al lado de cualquier chica linda que vea, por eso estoy sentada, no quiero sufrir sus acosos… de nuevo.

Solo hasta que veo a Susy dándole una cachetada a "su enamorado" y el muérdago volador cayendo me tranquilizo.

— Ya se lo merecía el don Cas, oye, Alexandra ¿Por qué no bailas con Pete? — Pregunto la Elfa riendo un poco y acercándose a mí con Lu de su lado.

— Vamos, Alexa, no pierdes nada.

— No quiero ¿Y si me rechaza?

— No lo hará, conozco a mi hermano, confía — entre Lu y Citlalli me van empujando hacia el centro del salón, donde logro distinguir a un Peter siendo empujado por Susan y Edmund.

— Pero no se bailar… además… — me doy la vuelta tratando de escapar en medio de mi tartamudeo, pero mis dos acompañantes me tienen muy sujeta.

— Te… ¡¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?! — Volteo lentamente la cabeza y lo veo todo rojo y armado de valor.

— Me... — Trato de articular, mi corazón está a mil, y mis piernas flaquean — … en- can...—

— ¡Me encantaría, Rey Peter! — contesto otra chica de cabello alvino y ojos de color, que estaba a mi lado, tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo a la pista.

Todos nos quedamos congelados en nuestro lugar, incluso Caspian que tenía sujetando una chuleta contra el lado derecho de su cara y que pasaba curiosa-chismosamente por ahí.

Susan empuja con el hombro a Ed y este invita a mi hermana loca para bailar, y ella acepta no sin antes darme un abrazo y susurrándome "Voy a pisar accidentalmente a propósito a esa arroz con leche".

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, salgo del gran salón, llego a mi cuarto y le pongo el seguro.  
Abro el gran balcón, para ver las estrellas nocturnas. Lagrimas purifican parte de mis ojos y mejillas llevándose consigo cualquier rastro de maquillaje y dolor. Arranco de mi cabello los accesorios, despeinándome en el proceso , lanzándolos lo más lejos que mis escasas fuerzas me lo permiten.

Me escondo entre las cortinas del balcón, en una posición fetal, con la luna brillando a mis espaldas.

No lo quiero admitir, pero…

Duele…


End file.
